High School Sweet Heart
by Insincere Perfections
Summary: malicious: characterized by a desire to cause hurt or harm. Something must have happened to bring two lost souls together in their acts of evil. Even the villians have hearts. No matter how cold.


'**Give it to me,' the cold voice commanded, daring you to disobey. Lord Voldemort stood tall and regal in front of the slumped over figure before him. 'Give me the necklace.'**

**His hand was outstretched, waiting for the pendent of which he spoke to land in the palm of his hand, it never did. **

'**If this mere necklace means so much to you, you won't mind repaying me in some way, would you Tommie?' Dolores stood up taller and placed her hand around Lord Voldemort's, or Tom Riddle's, clutching tighter she whispered to him.**

'**What happened to you Tommie, you just disappeared one day, you left me.' Dolores Umbridge fingered the Slytherin style necklace placed upon her throat, her eyes down cast, a single tear streaking down her cheek. Voldemort pulled back from her touch, a look of horror upon his face, as if it hurt him both physically and emotionally to feel a human touch.**

'**Don't call me that, I am not your Tommie anymore, I left you and that name behind when I left Hogwarts. I am only here for that necklace, you can't change the past Dolores.' Dolores pulled at the necklace around her neck, nibbling at her bottom lip with uncertainty.**

'**But you can change the future.' She whispered her statement, Voldemort only just hearing it as it blew past his ear, riding upon the breezes of time. She had said those exact same words to him when he had fallen into a deep depression, associating with the wrong crowds, she had stayed by his side through all of that, and now here he was, attempting to intimidate her into giving up the only thing that mattered to her anymore, Salazar Slytherin's heirloom. **

**Who was he kidding, he didn't scare her, she had seen him through some of the toughest stages in his life, and he had just left her, along with all the memories of their friendship and love, behind, locked in a cell never to be let free. She had seen him cry over names he had been called, she had seen him cause himself pain as he knelt in a puddle of his own blood, and she had been by his side when he went to visit his mothers grave stone.**

'**One last kiss is all I ask Tommie, and then I'll be gone from your life forever.' Dolores moved closer to him, bringing her arms to rest around his neck, smoothing her hands across his alien like head. Voldemort couldn't believe that Dolores wasn't repulsed by the sight of him, that she didn't gag at the very thought of touching him. She showed him more compassion then he had seen since he had left her all alone that night without even an explanation. She had trusted him and he had let her down. He was the reason she was so bitter, hidden behind the walls she had built to protect both herself and her heart. **

**Without even thinking he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, holding her like he had once so long ago. he would hate himself for what he was about to do forever, but it was what needed to be done, and only one way to do it. If she was going to die she was going to die happy. Voldemort pulled his wand from his billowing robes, the only thing in mind how he was going to kill the only person he had ever loved, he would surely feel remorse for this kill unlike all the others he has killed with out any after affects. This would haunt his memories forever and for all of eternity. Voldemort placed his wand at her waist the tip just touching her body. Those two words that he had used so many times before were at the tip of his tongue, his lips swooped down and placed a sweet, chaste kiss upon hers, a way for him to say good bye. Just as he opened his mouth to seal her fate forever he remembered all those times they had spent laughing with one another, the way she had held him in her arms as he drifted to sleep with tears in his eyes, the Tom Riddle he once was. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw his wand placed at her waist, though there was something else in her eyes, understanding. She seemed to expect death from him, though she didn't try to stop him, she just let him do what she knew he would do, what was expected from him.**

'**I can't do this,' Voldemort muttered, sending angry red sparks flying from his wand. He turned away from Dolores Umbridge, hiding his tear stained face from her view.**

'**I can't kill you, I love you far too much. I promise you, when all this is over, I will come back fro you.'**

**And with that, Voldemort swept out of the dark room, into the world unknown, unaware that this had been the last time he would ever see his high school sweetheart.**

**A/N-**

**It's different, but don't turn up your nose before you try it. A while ago I went to see if there were any stories with these two characters, and found, much to my dismay, there wasn't. So here you go. Even in the coldest of hearts sparks can fly. Please Review.**


End file.
